One night stand
by Loshita87
Summary: Tris and Four meet one night at a night club and find themselves attracted to each other . They have a one night stand, leaving both of them wanting more. Is it an obsession? or could it be love? A story about falling in love when least expected and the consequences that come with it. Tris/Four. Rated M. Lots of lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**In the Club**

**I don't own Divergent or their characters.**

"Tris this club is A-M-A-Z-I-N-G!" Christina starts yelling while spinning around in circles at the beat of the music. I could barely hear her voice through the loud music blaring at Divergent Lounge. We have been here for over an hour, celebrating the end of the first year of college. Christina and I were roommates at Dauntless College and have both passed this semester with high distinctions. Which was worth celebrating, we were here to meet some friends, drink and dance our worries away.

It's Friday night, so the club takes it time to get packed and I could already see a few familiar faces, girls and guys that I have seen in the library I work at or around town. I make eye contact with a few guys and give then a teasing smile before turning my full attention to Christina. Tonight I am wearing a tight black dress and silver stilettos that I could barely walk in. Courtesy of Christina, who treats me like a human barbie and loves to play dress up. She was wearing a small skirt and a tight top which showed her best assets as she keeps telling me.

Christina and I are like chalk and cheese but we have been best friends since preschool. Even though we both come from the same town and have the same social background, Christina is very bubbly and outgoing. While I enjoy staying at home dressed in t-shirt and pair of jeans whilst reading a Jane Austen novel. Christina loves designer clothes, fancy restaurants and partying. She has been involved in every social events this year not just as a willing participant but organising the actual events.

"Christina lets get a drink?" I yell at her through the music.

"Sure babe. I wonder what time Tori and Susan will arrive. I cant wait to show them my louboutin heels" She squealed showing me her red heels. For the fifth time tonight. We moved to the bar away from the dance floor so we could actually hear each other.

" Oh no stop the press!" exasperated by the fact she only cared for those shoes. "Her $1000 red heels are here!" I mocked her then busted into laughter. She frowned and looked at her shoes. I felt bad and quickly gave her a kiss on her cheeks.

"Oh Christina you know I am joking. Its hot and it totally goes with your outfit." I said hoping she would forgive me before she starts drinking, because if she doesn't she would have a meltdown for wasting so much money on shoes. Shoppers guilt I call it.

Typical Christina.

Even though I don't agree with how she spends her money and her on going obsession with attending every social events. I always stood by her side as a loyal and supportive friend. I was _her_ person.

"Whatever! Your just jealous dudette" she said crossing both her arms to her chest.

"Yeah cause I want to wear ridiculous high heels which I would trip over with and break my ankle" I rolled my eyes. " And to top it all make a complete fool of myself". I shake my head.

"Totally" she replied and chuckled. " I can see that happening to you Trissy".

"Thanks". I murmured and started looking a the large crowd forming near the entrance. I need to get our drinks before those people come up to the bar.

"Ugh! bitch go and get me a drink while I continue dancing" she whispered and started jiggling towards the dance floor.

I shook my head and walked to the bar. I was waiting to get the attention of the bartender when I hear a rough maculine voice whisper in my ear.

"Hey gorgeous, your ass is pretty tight, want me to loosen it up?" his breath smelled of a mixture of strong whiskey and smoke. Ugh.

"What the?!" I jumped and turned around. I was faced with a tall man staring straight at me with a crooked smile. He had brown eyes, broad shoulder, right arm covered with tattoos of birds and greasy black hair. He was also holding a glass of vodka at arms lengths.

"I can make all your wet dreams come true baby, Would you like a drink? " he asked me and then licked his lips.

No way creep. "Really? No thank you". I clenched my teeth and moved away from him. I could see Christina walking towards me.

Thank the lord.

"Oh come on _mama_. Come and dance with me"

I am your what _now?_

what a _tool._

I looked at Christina who was now standing next to me with her arms around my waist.

She flashed me a sideway grin and roll her eyes. I know that she's thinking that too. We both have been in the club scene for a while now and its becoming an endless cycle of sleazy guys, drunk tired faces and same worn out conversations. The pool of eligible guys in Abnegation has tripled recently but unfortunately a lot can't hold a proper conversation due to been intoxicated or wanting sex straight away.

"Sorry babe. Not interested as you can see I am a bit busy here with my _girlfriend_" I said nodding my head to Christina. Who was now hugging me and stroking my hair.

"Its cool...and also hot!" he says with a smile, "Damn" he winks at us before walking away.

"Oh thankgod" I sigh in relief when he leaves.

"Loser!" Christina calls out to him. But her voice is lost in the ongoing sound of music. "As if you would sleep with that beast of a man" she chuckled.

"I am too traumatise by the amount of tattoos he had of birds on his arm. Did you see it? I would find it disturbing making out and seen that".

"Chris seriously? There was nothing wrong with his tats, it was his greasy hair and creepy smile that turned put me off" I said slapping her arm and laughing.

Then Christina's happy face changes and takes on a serious note. "But Trissy if a nice guy comes your way and wants to ravish you, you'll let him. Right?".

"Oh.. _of course_ I will". I rolled my eyes and snorted.

"Come on Christina who uses the word ravish? Really?"

Sometimes I liked messing with Christina.

"Tris stop. I mean it, live a bit and have fun. How are you ever going to meet someone if you keep putting up walls?".

"I don't put up any _walls_? I snapped.

"Oh come on Tris as if you don't. When was the last time you went on a date?"

I froze for a moment. I couldn't remember. This isn't good. I needed to change the subject before she realised I had no answer. I couldn't lie to Christina as she would call out bluff straight away and then lecture me about my insecurities.

"See you can't even remember. I can... and it was eight months ago".

Well fuck. That long.

"Zeke?" she looked at me puzzled.

"Oh Gosh, of course. Zeke!" I playfully pat my head. How could I have forgotten? I bit my lip in shame and sat myself on the stool next to the bar.

I have known Zeke for a year now, we worked together at the library. His the most sweetest guy and we went out a couple of times but there was never ever any 'chemistry' between us. So we decided to remain friends considering we both worked at the same place and didn't want to make things awkward.

"Chris I don't want a _boyfriend_. I am not emotional ready for one yet". I answered and my gazed snapped back at Christina.

"When will you be? You cant keep avoiding relationships and sleeping around _Beatric_e!". I clenched at the sound of my full name. It remind me of when I was little and got in trouble by my parents. When they said my full name it always meant I was in big shit.

"Christina your totally like making me sound like a whore. That's not _fair!_" I whinged and then started playing with my hair feeling nervous.

Yep now I sound like a whore and a bimbo.

Great.

I didn't even sleep with Zeke.

No I didn't.

"No I never said that, Stop putting words in my mouth" she frowned and then gave me a weak smile. " I only want the best for you Trissy. You know I believe in true love and I want that for you. I am sure that your soul mate is out there".

The Fuck?

_Soul mate?_. Yep she had to be smoking something.

This was so Christina. This was also part of her extroverted personality, she needed to dramatize everything . Even my none-existing love life.

I raised my eyebrows, resigned that I won't be wining this battle with her." Ok, I will give some poor bastard a chance to sweep me off my feet tonight. But for now I need to go to the ladies room." I hopped off the stool and raced down to the toilet.

Tonight was going to be a _long_ night.

**Thanks for reading! Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hot kisses**

**I don't own divergent or their characters! Just my story xxx**

I order two vodkas and start walking towards Christina through a crowd full of drunken people. When I collide with a guy who was walking pass. My drink spills on his lap just where his crotch is.

"Hey!." The guy yells.

Oh. My. God.

"Oh...I am so sorry!" I gasped and covered my mouth.

Then I look up and lose myself in the most beautiful dark blue eyes I have ever seen. This god, I mean guy was gorgeous, he had beautiful bronze skin. His sandy blonde hair was cut short in a style that emphasis his strong features, his jaw and perfectly shaped lips that looked kissable. But his dark blue eyes were so sparkly and sexy.

I swallow thickly.

"I didn't see you. I am so sorry". I said embarrassed and then start looking in my small clutch.

"Let me clean this up". I grabbed a few tissues and start patting his pants dry.

"Listen it's alright" he said sounding almost mad.

I continue wiping him with my tissue when sexy eyes yells out "Stop!".

I freeze and my hands quickly go on my side. I feel a hot blush creep up.

Oh God. I am violating this poor guy at a club.

"Sorry" I repeat and look down at my hands avoiding his hot glaze.

Please let the floor open up and swallow me whole.

_Please._

"Listen it's alright really." He cracks me a small smile that didn't reach his piercing blue eyes. He roughly snatched the tissues from my hand and wipes what is left.

"You're a bit clumsy?" He questions me.

_What?_

"What were you drinking anyways?" he snatches the glass from my hand.

"Vodka" I softly reply feeling anger boiling up inside me. Who does this guy think he is?

He holds the glass to his sexy lips and drinks from it. Then looks at me with disgust on his face.

"Vodka?" he questions.

I couldn't believe his rudeness. I reached out to grab my glass from him when he held the cup away from me.

Jerk.

Hot. Jerk.

He eyes are dancing on my face and then he smirks.

"Why order alcohol if you're going to just drown it in coke. Just order coke next time" he frowns.

I narrow my eyes and grab the cup from his hand. "What I drink doesn't concern you?"

"It does when its all over my _pants_. I need to know what I am dealing with when I wash them." He says, his blue eyes blazing at me.

He is annoyed at me.. but him acting like this is making my body hot.

I turn from him and start scanning the room for Christina to make my escape.

"It was an _accident. _I apologized and now if you excuse me". I say and walk pass him reluctant to let this jerk ruin my night.

"Yeah sure an _accident_" he says in a sarcastic tone.

"Asshole" I muttered. I turn and start walking towards Christina who I spot still dancing in the dance floor.

"I heard that princess" he snaps.

"Good" I yell back and my pace quickens.

I stomp away to the other side of the club to find Christina and tell her I want to go home. She asks me why. "Don't" I snap feeling irritated

"Tris what happened? Last time I saw you, you were talking to a gorgeous man!" She smirks and raises her eyebrow in question.

"Who is here? I have never seen him around here before." Christina starts interrogating me.

"You mean asshole over there? It's no one special." I snorted and then look at her in disgust.

"Huh? Tris what did you do?" She frowns placing both hands on her hips.

"Me? Why do you think I did something?" I muttererd, picking up the bottle of beer Christina has placed on the table and swallowing the last drop.

"Tris I know you. You ignore men, don't give them a chance or start a fight with them." she shrugged."You scared him away?".

"I did neither of those things!" I protested

" I don't want to waste my time talking about it. When can we go home? I am over tonight already!"

" We can't Tori just texted saying she's running late but is coming. She isnt doing well, she said she needs to see us. Also Tris please promise me your done drinking for the night"

That was easy. The bottle was empty and I had no cash left. "I promise" I said smothering a burp.

"Promise?" she sounds skeptical as she knew I had agreed to it easily.

"Yes Chris I promise. I promise to keep that promise" I smiled and then putting on a puppy face expression.

"Oh Tris you sound drank already." Christina chuckled.

"Ok another hour or so and then we are going home." I say finding myself scanning the room for sexy eyes.

XXXXXX

For the rest of the night I managed to avoid contact with sexy eyes. At one point our gazes connected and I feel a zap of energy- sexual energy. Quickly, I sat down and attempt to focus on Tori's ongoing drama with her ex.

"He fucking called me drank last night... Asking for forgiveness!" She says with a bitter smile.

We all start cursing her ex and start hugging Tori. " I am ok girls" she says putting a hand around our waist. "Really, I don't need him in my life".

Tori's sad looks morph into a pleasant one. " He didnt deserve me anyways".

"Exactly" I say sounding overly sweet. She was not over him. If she was she wouldn't bring him up all the time. But I don't dare say anything that could lead Tori getting drank and then crying uncontrollably.

" I dumped him, remember?" _Yes we know_ but he also lied to you and broke your heart. But if Tori wanted to play happy then we should all play along with it.

"Go and talk to him" Christina goes on, clearly wanting to divert the conversation to a happy one. At my expense of course.

"Who?" I ask looking at her with a frown. _Bitch_.

Knowing quite well who she meant. I start rubbing my palms together., trying to ease the excitement I feel when I think of sexy eyes.

"What? Who?" Tori asks looking confused at Christina and then at me.

"The good looking guy who keeps looking our way" Christina says pointing behind me.

"I have no idea who you're talking about." I muttered.

"The guy with the blue shirt? His hot" Tori says glancing over my shoulder at him.

"Oh my god. Stop!" I squeal feeling embarrassed that they were practically yelling out so that he could hear.

"That's not what your body language says . Before you were leaning forward like you wanted to leap out of your seat and jump him" Christina rambles."You want him Trissy baby".

"My body language is irrelevant" I said trying to regain some dignity.

Yes _I want him_ but I am no slut.

"He might have hot single friends." Christina elbows me grinning from side to side.

"Your pathetic" I point to her accusingly. Both Tori and Christina start laughing and sit down next to me.

" Girl you love me..ahha" Christina clicks her finger muffles her giggles and turns around to Tori as she saw me giving her a dead stare.

"Whatever" I say."I highly doubt he will talk to me again". I whisper a bit to loud and feel a sense of triumph that I have stopped looking for him in the crowd.

"Well too bad Trissy baby because he is coming this way" she whispers and grabs Tori by the hand. "What?!" I shrieked . Tori winks at me and then they both walk to the dance floor giggling.

_Fuck._

A moment later I hear a gravelly voice sneer behind me."Can I get you a drink?" .

"No" I replied feeling my body flushed. Without turning around I knew it was him.

Sexy eyes.

"Why are you mad? You are the one that spilled your drink on me" the scoff in his voice sounded obvious. I turned around and looked straight into those hypnotising blue eyes.

"Well if you weren't such a prick to me before when I was trying to apologise ... I might have accepted" I smile to myself and now trying to avoid his gaze.

"Your a feisty one, aren't you?"

"Excuse me?" I stare at him frowning.

"I said-"

"I heard what you said ." I snapped.

"Listen I am sorry I spilled vodka-"

"Coke" he interrupts and gives me a sexy crooked grin.

"Whatever.. on your expensive looking pants. Theres was no need to be such an ass towards me!"

"I know, I do apologise" he starts rocking back and forward in his heels , hands in pocket.

I look at him.

"Ok so no to a drink. What about dancing?" his tone altered from a husky , seductive note. He then stretchs his hand out to me.

_I want him._

I grabbed it.

Sexy eyes and I moved to the dance floor and started dancing. He grabbed my swaying hips and roughly pulled it closer to him so our bodies were now rubbing against each other. My eyes went wide and connected with his amused ones. He was playing with me. Well I can play too.

"My name is Four" he said and positioned his body closer to me. Smooth. Real smooth.

"Tris".

"Tris" he repeats, his eyes looks at me filled with pure lust.

I put my arms around him and we continued swaying and grinding to the music. He looked down at me and I gave him a devilishly smile. His eyes now a dark blue and very intense on my face.

"Listen, I am not going to sleep with you" I whispered to him softly. He grinned at me and pressed me tighter to him.

"Ok" he says in a husky voice. Putting his face in the crook of my neck. I could feel and taste his hot breath rush over my skin. Mint. It made me feel dizzy.

I don't do one night stands. Ever.

XXXX

_Two hours later_

"Damn baby" I am on my back on his bed and he is spreading my lips wide, hot tongue hungrily opening and my clit. "Baby, I cant get enough of this" his tongue thrust into my pussy and I watch every moment. His tongue is magnificent. Its so long and strong. I grab his hair and start pulling. "Mmm" he moans the kind of sound you make when your are feasting on delicious food. My clit is swollen , but I want more of that sensation swirling within.

"You taste so good." He mumbles between licks, drives his tongue in and out repeatedly.

"Your so fucking beautiful" he whispers.

I let my head fall back in the bed and start screaming for more. My nails are digging into the skin of my palms and I feel like I will explode any minute. "This is fucking amazing".

"Touch me" I whisper. Oh god I am a whore.

I can feel myself start to come, and I move my hand fform his hair to his face. I rub my hand over his face to his the side of his cheeck and feel his tongue dive in and out. He then licks my hand.

"Your going to come baby but first my dick needs that sweet pussy of yours".

I moan.

I feel so dirty. Sexy. Alive.

Then he enters me and everything goes black.

**Thanks for reading! Reviews? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Never Again**

**I don't own divergent or their characters.**

I woke up with a throbbing pain in my head, it hurt so much. Even my hair was hurting. I rolled around from the window avoiding the sunshine breathing a sigh and snuggling deeper in my pillows. I inhaled vanilla, spice and mint.

I snapped my eyes open at the unfamiliar room but familiar scent in the room. I quickly sat down holding the sheets around me and winced in pain. My stomach turned feeling like a solid weight and my head pounded. The sheet was tangled around my limb and as I followed the sheet tail, I almost gasped aloud when I saw someone was next to me. It was Four, lying on his stomach cradling the pillow at his head. The sheets were around his middle body and exposing his back muscles where it rose and expelled as he breathed deeper in his sleep. I realised I was completely naked and rose up shakily.

_I need to go before he wakes up_.

I looked around the room for my clothes. It found my scattered clothes next to the lamp table. I quickly picked it up and began to dress myself. I put my dress on first then inspected my undies, it had a long rip on the side, and I still threw it on and went to hunt for my heels under the bed. I glance over at Four's shirt and pants laying next my heels and a blush crept over me. I put my heels on and grabbed my purse that was on the floor near the door on my way out.

I left the room in a hurry and run down the stairs to the front foyer.

_Breathe. Breathe._

I patted my dress down and opened up my purse to find my mirror, I need to see how I look after last night

I need to maintain some dignity.

I was shocked when I saw my face. It was blushed red and my lips were still swollen. I had mascara smudged all over my face.

_His tongue sweeps through my mouth in broad hot, hungry strokes_

_My brap straps fall farther down my arms and I feel his hand on my exposed skin_

_"God, your so beautiful" he moans._

_He takes my nipple between two fingers and tugs it._

I sigh loudly, trying to clean the mascara with a tissue and exit the hotel.

I ran towards the main street and frantically look for a cab. I need to get home before anyone sees me in this state.

Or before he comes looking for me.

No he wont. Of course he wont. We were both drunk, it was just that one time thing.

My mind then flashes back to last night...this morning.

_"Baby we have all night" he says in an urgent whisper. Then he lowers his head to my right breast, where he pulls my nipple into his mouth. I grip his head and cry out from the pleasure._

_"_Lady..Lady you need a cab?" a cab pulls beside me.

"Yes, thanks. Dauntless College Block 2A. Thanks" I nod and hurry in the car. Then I searched for my phone. I turn on the screen and saw 5 missed calls and 6 messages from Christina. _Oh Fuck_.

_Chris- Where are you?_

_Chris-What's happening?_

_Chris-You alive?_

_Chris-Bitch message!_

_Chris-Ok I am really getting worried!_

_Chris-Trissy I am sending a search party NOW!_

Rolling my eyes and clearing my throat. Trust Christina to make a drama out of this. I quickly reply to her messages.

_I am so sorry! Going home now babe. Talk there xx _

I quickly press the send button.

My phone then beeps indicating I got a message. Its Christina.

_Fuck! She has risen. You have a lot of explaining to do Tris!. I am out. Be home at 7 pm or else._

Suddenly I am remembering Four and his tongue all over my body. I draw in a sharp breath, my whole body throbbing at the image playing over and over in my mind. I won't ever see Four again and I will never sleep with a stranger again but that doesn't mean I didn't enjoy having the most amazing sex ever. And oh my god talk about a guy giving you the best orgasm. But I have never done this before, in fact I have been a celibate for a year now. I have only slept with one guy who I dated a while before even considering losing my V card. I always thought when I end up in bed with someone its someone I want to end up in a long relationship with. Well I am a hypocrite.

I will try not to think about Four again because the truth is I am now regretting what I did.

Kind of.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

I had a nice relaxing shower when I got home. I sigh happily been back at home and laying down in my couch. Back to sleep I went when suddenly I wake up to a ringing and wrenched my groggy eyes opens. I reached for the phone that was on the floor beside the couch.

"Hello?" I croaked.

"Beatrice, did I wake you?" a masculine voice replied.

"Caleb! No you didn't!". I smile

"Good to hear you little sister". He laughed.

"What time is it over there in the Big Apple?"

"830, the sun is still out so it bright here".

"Oh. Lucky you its 7 here and pitch black" I yawned.

"How are you?" He asked. That's a good question. How I am I? I could answer that question honestly but I wouldn't dare as I doubt my brother will approve of my _reckless_ _and promiscuous_ behaviour.

"I am..good... great actually." I replied feeling my head throbbing again.I need ibuprofen for this pain.

"You hesitated then. Partying hard?"

"No" I said quietly.

"Sure.. sure. I remember college life..Frats, parties and hook ups" he chuckles. He laughter was contagious and I found myself feeling relaxed and laughing.

_"What you did those things_?..Not the prodigal son who does no wrong?" I say sarcastically. Caleb really does no wrong, his the most loving, honest and selfless person you would ever meet.

"Hey, I was wild back then." I rolled my eyes at that statement. Caleb was older than me by 5 years. He was also the complete opposite of wild. He spent most of his college life in front of a book or computer studying to become a lawyer. He achieved it and now is an exceptional one. Yeah he got the brains in the family.

"Whatever grandpa." I chuckled softly.

"Hows work?" he asks.

"The library is great Caleb. They have given me work over spring break which means I will have some form of income."I was currently studying to be a kindergarten teacher. I loved children and I loved reading. So teaching was the best career choice for me.

"Fantastic news! They must like you."

"Whats not to like hahaha". I tease.

We continued talking about college, my friends and our parents. I was happy to finally catch up with him. I would also be seeing him on Friday as he was flying in from New York for a week.

"I am happy to pick you up from the airport on Friday."

Silence.

"Caleb?" I ask.

He remained silent.

"About that Beatrice-" he says with a shaky voice.

"Caleb! No. Not again!" I said sounding mad. I hate when plans got cancelled. Also I haven't seen my brother in _8 months_.

"I am sorry." Caleb sounds apologetic. "Its work Beatrice, I am dealing with a big case with an important client. It wouldn't be beneficial for me to leave on _vacation _at this moment."

"Beneficial to whom Caleb?" I challenged. Knowing too well that this was benefiting the firm's reputation not Caleb.

"Beatrice that's not fair! You know I wouldn't miss mum's birthday unless it was important."

"What about your boss?" Caleb worked in Eaton & Co law firm, a wealthy and renowned firm in New York. They dealt with important civil cases and had very important clients such as politician and celebrities. Caleb felt very fortunate and grateful to have scored an apprenticeship and then a permanent job with them.

However all that good fortune came with a price; Marcus Eaton.

Caleb's boss Marcus Eaton was an arrogant asshole who made my brother work long hours with no break in between. He also treated his employers poorly with no respect or any consideration of their wellbeing. It made me angry and sad to see to what extent people would go to for money and prestige.

"His on leave till further notice. His son is in charge of the firm at the moment" he sighs.

"Son? Jackass has a son?" I said. Baffled with how someone as egostistic like him could be a father.

But then again with that much wealth and power, he could have just bought a child.

"Shock horror. I know. His a lawyer and its likely he will be taking over the firm soon".

"Well.. good news then?" I question. Feeling hopeful that my brother would be able to have some time off to actually rest and enjoy his life.

"I am not sure. I don't really like him or trust him." He sighs loudly.

"Like father like son?" I laughed bitterly.

"It's hard to tell. He mostly keeps to himself but so far he seems arrogant, pretentious and money orientated" he replies.

"Aren't you all?" I joke.

"No Beatrice we are not!" He snaps.

"Jeez Caleb relax I was joking".

"Sorry, Tris just had a long day. I think I just need sleep" He said between yawns.

"Yeah you do. Ok brot-"I said.

"Wait I have some news" he interrupted with a shaky breath.

"Your quitting your job and moving closer?"

"No. Eaton & Co is expanding their firms to other cities and we should be opening an office in Chicago very soon. Marcus's son is in Chicago at the moment making a few deals to see if we can get a top location in the city."

"Ahh that's fantastic! Then you can get transferred here and I'll be able to see you once a month instead of once a year!" I shrieked.

"You're becoming very dramatic. Living with Christina must be impacting you more than you think" he laughs.

"You have no idea" I rolled my eyes.

"Ok baby sister I am off to bed. Don't tell mum and dad, give me the privilege of breaking the news to them" he said.

"I wouldn't dare" I said before hanging up. I walk to the kitchen and pick up a glass form the drying rack next to the sink faucet and fill it up with water. After chugging three glasses, I grab my phone and start heading to my room when I hear a loud pounding at the door. "Who is it?" I yell.

"Tris open up its me, I forgot my keys" Christina yells.

Once I finally open the door, Christina pounces on me.

"Tris! Thank god your alive!" she shrieked

"I wasn't suppose to be?" I chuckled.

" God. Tell me everything. What happened last night" she asked eagerly.

" Geez Chris give me a chance to breath" I said walking to the couch.

"Tell me what happened! I was worried sick. Do you know how many women get raped or killed per minute in Chicago?

"I-" I start to answer.

"26 percent Tris! That's like I don't know 12 women a day or more." She rambles."Ugh you know am bad with statistics" she frowns.

"Did you just quote a line from Google?" I smile.

"I might have but that's beside the point" she exclaim. She started to pace in front of me shaking her head.

"Oh Chris I am sorry"

"I was about to call a search party. What happened?" she asked again. She looked far too interested to change the conversation.

I hesitated thinking back to the hotel room, my cheeks reddened again at the memories.

"You're blushing! Last time I saw you, you were dancing with him. Then sexy eyes and you disappear and all I get is a text saying you're not coming home and you're alive. Spill it Trissy baby" she commanded before sitting beside me.

"We danced then he asked me back to his room" I said breathing loudly.

"And..." she prompted impatiently looking down at her manicured nails.

"We went back to a hotel ...a fancy one up in town. Then we kissed and well that's it." I mumbled and Christina head snapped up.

"You slept with him? Didn't you?" she screams and covers her face.

"Kind of" I blushed feeling my face turn into a tomato.

"Wow Tris." She said looking at me with a serious expression.

"I know...I know" I said sounding regretful_._

"Hun I am not judging you. It's just so out of character for you." She shakes her head.

"But ..isn't it wrong?"

"Technically no, it's not as if you killed him or violated him. It was consensual from both parties. Morally...well yes. Doubt mama Prior would be pleased you went home with a hot stranger for hot steamy sex. So now we need to go to church on Sunday to repent. But Trissy it was a one time experience and you were caught up in the moment."

"Don't regret anything Trissy". She said firmly, her hand on my shoulder.

"Thankyou" I nodded.

Christina sense she wasn't getting anything else out of me and flops back on the couch.

"Tris are you going to see him again? Did you leave your number?"

"No. I am not planning to see him again. It was a one time thing " I grumbled. My head was starting to throb again.

"You don't think you'll bump into him again?"

"No I wont" I repeat.

Chicago is a big city what are the chance of seeing him again?

My chances were very slim...

XXXXX

**FPOV**

"Mr Eaton, thankyou. Your finances have been approved and you should have complete settlement in two weeks"

"Of course it approved Mr Bailey. I will get my assistant to give you a call with any further paper work" I said.

"Thankyou. We will be in touch".

The line went dead. I put the phone down and stare out the window. The early morning clouds have disappeared and now gave way to the expected showers. I roll in my bed and think of _her._

She left without saying anything. Well I expected that, it was only one night. One night filled with pure pleasure and hunger. I am glad she left when she did or I might have wanted more from her.

Yet I was still thinking of her.

Her beautiful face, her body and her...smell.

I want her.

**Thankyou for reading. Where can I find a beta reader? Reviews?**


End file.
